


and do you take this man,

by clarebiscus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKage Week 2020, Future, M/M, Making Out, Wedding Reception, Weddings, atsukage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarebiscus/pseuds/clarebiscus
Summary: Everyone’s drunk enough now for us to disappear.”“We’re the grooms!”“So?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	and do you take this man,

**Author's Note:**

> atsukage week day 4: future
> 
> this was inspired by a tweet of @greywarene (who helped me organize atsukage week 2020! thank you!!) https://twitter.com/greywarene/status/1246501921281773572
> 
> "atsumu: this party’s boring let’s get outta here  
> kageyama: th—this is our wedding reception"

The car is not big enough to move around in comfortably, and Atsumu curses as he almost hits his head again. But he’s a little preoccupied, pressed up against another body. He groans, palming at Tobio through his dress pants, moving to just pull the damn things off already when a hand grips his wrist.

“What? What?” he mutters desperately, peppering kisses along Tobio’s jaw. “No good?”

“T-the pants! You're gonna rip them!” Tobio huffs, “the suits a rental-”

“I’ll be careful. I’ll pay for it. Whatever. Just let me get ‘em off ya already-” he makes another attempt, clumsy and frustrated. Who designed these? Did they make them specifically to prevent Atsumu from getting laid?

“-ah, Atsumu….”

“Yeah baby, hold on lemme just-” he’s so close to getting the damn pants off when Tobio pushes him back and looks him in the eye. Well that’s hot. He’s flushed and breathing heavily, and Atsumu immediately goes in for a kiss. His mouth is blocked by a hand and he frowns.

“Hold on. We probably shouldn't do this here.”

“Why not,” he whines, moving his head down to suck at Tobio’s neck again. Tobio grabs his hair but doesn’t move him away which is encouragement enough.

“Becaus-hh….people will wonder w-where we are…” Tobio stammers, his hand not helping his point by staying firmly grasped in Atsumu’s hair.

“No they won't, they saw enough of us today at the ceremony. Everyone’s drunk enough now for us to disappear.”

“We’re the grooms!”

“So? Shoyou-kun was practically dancin’ on a table when we left, I highly doubt anyone noticed us leavin’.” His hands are making quick work of the tie laced around his husband’s neck, and he slips it off with ease.

“This isn’t really how I imagined our first night after our wedding going…” 

Atsumu laughs, “What, you didnt envision a romantic fuck in the parking lot outside the reception venue?”

Tobio blushes bright red. “Don't be vulgar!” Even now, a real goody two shoes.

Atsumu laughs harder. “We’re married!” He pauses, and the statement hangs in the air. 

“We’re married.” Tobio says.

“Yeah.” They grin at each other, a little tipsy, a little out of breath and very turned on. Atsumu leans in very slowly, and for a second is reminded of their first kiss years ago.

“Tobio,” he breathes, “as my husband...would ya do me the honour of lettin’ me have sex with you in this parking lot, in yer frustratingly small car?”

“You’re so stupid,” Tobio says and kisses him, pulling him flush against his body. Astumu gives up on the pants for a minute to just enjoy the sensation of his fiance-no, husband’s- mouth on his own. He isn’t a teenager anymore, but Tobio sure makes him feel like one, especially with them making out in a car. He chuckles to himself. That also reminds him of years ago, of their awkward teenage fumblings in the backs of cars and softer, sweeter moments just spent in silence close to one another. 

“Did I mention I love ya?” 

Tobio looks up at him, a wobbly smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “You might have mentioned it once or twice today.”

“Oh. Okay good.”

He’s thinking about readjusting so he can have another go at getting the other out of those awful pants when there’s a knock on the car window, scaring him half to death as he slams his head on the roof of the car.

“Fuck-ow! What the hell?” There’s another knock and he rolls the window down, struggling with his limbs still tangled with Tobio’s.

“What the hell? Shouyou-kun?”

There’s a gasp. “I knew it! You two really  _ couldn't  _ wait until your own reception was over! Seriously…” Shouyou shakes his orange head, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he’d walked in on them both in various states of undress. 

“Hinata-you, you dumbass! C-close the window!! What the hell!” Tobio stutters, looking both furious and mortified. 

The ginger just laughs gleefully, obviously sensing he has a leg up on the other man. “Oh sorry, Kageyama, didn't mean to interrupt your little romantic getaway. But seriously, you guys should come back inside, we’re doing more toasts and kinda need you there.” 

“More toasts?” Atsumu asks. Who else could  _ possibly _ need to make a toast? Why couldn't he just get it on with his husband in his shitty car?

Shouyou shrugs. “Karasuno has a lot to say you know! And they're drunk now so they have more to say that they forgot to say before. I think Suga-san might sing. He seemed pretty set on it.”

“Did anyone notice we were gone?” Tobio asks nervously.

Shouyou puts his hand on his chin. “Oh, lets see…...hmm...only me. Oh, and Tsukki. And the rest of the guests.” Tobio groans and Shouyou winks at him. “Don't take too long okay?” He skips-actually skips- off back to the little hall where Atsumu can still hear loud music blaring. He grins sheepishly at Tobio. 

“We go back in ten minutes?”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “It’s not like it’ll make a difference now. You’re lucky we’re married. Ten minutes. Then we go back in.”

-

Fifteen minutes later the pair tries to slip in as inconspicuously as possible, which immediately fails as Hinata’s voice comes booming over the loudspeakers, as if he needed any more volume.

_ “Aaaaaand _ a very warm welcome to the  _ veeeery  _ happy couple!! Nice of you to join us!” There is applause and wolf whistles and Tobio blushes so hotly he thinks his head might explode. Tsukishima takes one look at their disheveled appearances and groans. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

“Shut up.” Tobio grabs a champagne glass and plops down on a chair to listen to speeches from his friends, old and new, drunk and sober, and he can't really bring himself to be too embarrassed; not surrounded by his loved ones, not with his hand firmly clasping his husband’s, and not with his ring solid and gold against his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda....more spicy than i usually post haha but nothing too crazy. hope you liked it! if you want to participate in atsukage week 2020 feel free, we're not super worried about submissions being late! just visit https://twitter.com/atsukageweek for info!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
